


Unspoken

by KSheenan10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pining, post 15 x 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSheenan10/pseuds/KSheenan10
Summary: Sam gets Castiel to tell him what happened between him and Dean. The real reason why Dean pushed Castiel away comes out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> A different theory on why Dean isn't really making any attempt to resolve things with Cas. Enjoy.

“Why is Castiel avoiding you?”  
Sam’s shadow fell over Dean as he flipped absentmindedly through a book. Dean paused and looked up at his brother. His stomach churned at the question he had known would come. He had just hoped to avoid it for a little while longer. Or for forever.  
“You’ll have to ask him that,” Dean replied far more calmly than what he was feeling. He had been trying not to think about that subject since Castiel had shown back up, finding every excuse not to be near him. His hands clenched the book he was still holding.  
“I’m asking you Dean,” Sam said sitting down across from his older brother, a serious look on his face. Dean scowled at him letting go of the book. There was a loud thud as it hit the table which both men ignored.  
“You will have to ask Castiel,” Dean repeated, anger swirling up and into his words. He shoved back from the table, standing up and left, slamming the door behind him.  
Sam sighed looking down at the book his brother had left behind on the table. It was written entirely in Japanese. He frowned down at it wondering what his brother had done this time. 

Dean dropped down onto his bed as his anger fled him. He was so tired of everything. Chuck. Hunting. Sam.  
Being apart from Cas.  
A good part of that was because Cas understood him. He understood him on a level that no one else ever had. John, Mary, Sam, Lisa, none of them had ever quite seen Dean’s true self. But within moments of meeting him, Cas, Cas had gotten him.  
Something that had both terrified and thrilled Dean. 

“Cas,” Sam yelled, standing in one of the many hallways of the bunker. The angel appeared out of the room he used when he stayed with the Winchesters looking flustered.  
“What is it Sam? Is everyone okay?” Castiel asked, eyes scanning the rest of the hall as if looking to see who else was there.  
Sam knew that by everyone Cas meant Dean, just as he knew he was also clearly looking for him, but he chose not to comment on either fact.  
“Tell me the truth,” Sam said instead focusing on what he had called his friend out for. “What is going on between you and Dean?”  
Castiel sighed, perhaps sensing Sam wasn’t going to give up, or because he was tired of holding it in, and began to talk. 

Dean sat on his bed. There was a lump in his throat. He heard his brother call his best friend and he knew that Castiel would tell him what had happened. Part of it at least.  
He couldn’t tell his brother the truth. The real reason why he fought with Cas. Sam would insist on taking action. Dean knew however, this was just another part of Chuck’s story and Dean refused to do what the deity wanted from him. He wouldn’t be entertainment for him any longer.  
That didn’t make this hurt any less.  
Damned if you do, damned if you don’t.  
Castiel sat down across the table from the younger Winchester brother. Truth be told, he had missed his friend. After all Sam had never said or done anything to indicate any sort of anger towards him. Had never been anything less than polite. No that was all Dean.  
So when Sam asked, as he was expecting he would, Castiel told him everything that had happened between his older brother and himself. After finishing his story, Sam was just as angry and annoyed with Dean.  
“He didn’t tell me any of that!” Sam exclaimed, eyes flashing. Cas felt a bit better. If Sam was angry that meant that there was no overreaction on his part towards Dean.  
Although Cas had to admit to himself at least, that even though he was still furious, when he had sped back toward the bunker a part of him was thrilled to be heading back. Towards Dean.  
What was unexpected however was Sam grabbing Cas by the arm. Which was why it didn’t take too much effort for him to drag him to Dean’s room.

“Dean!” Sam flung open the door and shoved Cas in, in front of him. Dean sat up eyes wide. “Cas told me what happened. Dean are you serious? You’re blaming Cas for Mom’s death?”  
Dean didn’t look at his brother. His eyes instead were on the angel who was standing slightly in front of him. Cas’ eyes were on his feet.  
Sam kept yelling and Dean kept ignoring him in favor of staring at his best friend.  
“Sam,” Dean said finally, “why don’t you ask Cas what else he’s been keeping from us.”  
Sam paused in his yelling and looked at Cas whose head had whipped up at Dean’s words. He shook his head slightly, as if unsure what Dean was talking about.  
“Jack told me,” Dean said finally. And those words brought everything together.  
“Oh,” Cas breathed.  
“Told you what?” Sam asked looking between the two men.  
“When Jack died that first time, Cas made a deal with the Empty. If Cas ever feels true happiness, it will come for him,” Dean said, eyes caught on Cas’.  
“What? Why? And what does that have to do with-“ Sam trailed off. “Oh.” He said.  
“You’re trying to make me miserable to keep me alive,” Cas asked, knowing the answer.  
Dean was silent, looking at the wall, not meeting his friend’s eyes anymore.  
“I’m just going to leave,” Sam said awkwardly.  
“Dean,” Cas said once the younger Winchester was gone.  
“Cas,” Dean looked back at him, eyes wet. “Please, I can’t lose anyone else,” he said, his voice breaking. “Don’t make me say anymore.”  
Cas nodded before leaving the room. He knew what Dean couldn’t say. He knew what they both had been holding back for years. If they were still alive after dealing with Chuck, maybe then, they could do something to fix this. To get Cas out of his deal.  
And then maybe they both could say words left unspoken for too long.


End file.
